


Sleep is for the Weak

by Allonsy_Jumanji



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hallucinates, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, George Washington - Freeform, Hallucinations, Hamilton - Freeform, He is the debate professor, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Speeches, debates, jefferson - Freeform, piles of assignments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Jumanji/pseuds/Allonsy_Jumanji
Summary: Alexander is a college freshman, he is forced to share a dorm with  Thomas Jefferson, with all his classes he has very little time to write/finish all his assignments unless he gets rid of one thing. SLEEP.





	

Clickety clack "This speech should be able to convince all my fellow colleagues indefinitely about "How the government should be arranged? And why they should care about who is seating in the White House?" Alexander surmised as he furiously typed on his MacBook air, with only the quick clicks of the keyboard as his comfort. Then autocorrect declared war on Alexander; "Shit" he said in a low voice that only he could hear, or so he thought.

"HAMILTON, I better be hearing you snoring and not the clicks of a keyboard, in the next five minutes or I am telling your "Daddy" ." threatened his roommate, enemy, associate, and Mr. Age of Enlightenment; in plainer terms, Thomas Jefferson.

"You mean "I'm" and don't refer Washington as my father." jeered, Alexander.

"SLEEP or I will inform "Daddy" about your sleep schedule and then you'll be grounded"

" "I'll", honestly, Jefferson, you act as if you never had a proper education. And for the last time, he isn't my Dad!" mocked, Alexander.

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON"

"That's my name, so don't wear it out. By the way, didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?!" Thomas gritted his teeth.

"My bad, it must have slipped my mind because of your Macaroni & Cheese dinner, your blathering about how your undying love for France and Monticello. Anyway, I have insomnia." Alexander quips with a smirk, as he gently closes his MacBook, and places it near an outlet to charge. In the process of hastefully walking to his bed, a figure looms over him gesturing him something causing Alexander to jump out of surprise.

"Here, take this, scaredy cat."

"What is your ploy, Jefferson? To seduce me into your bed? I never pegged you as the type, but then again that would-"

Thomas cut off Alexander as quickly as Alexander's WPS (words per a second) "Don't you even finish that thought. I was only giving offering you melatonin tablet, which I'm now declining for you if you're only going to patronize me."

With the gesture of looking upward with an expression of annoyance, "I don't need your drugs; I can manage myself on my own." and to exemplify his statement he throws a pillow as if it was a dagger at Thomas. Then he dramatically faceplants into his bed with only this thought running through his head "Sleep is for the weak."

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings & Salutations Reader,
> 
> Call me Jumanji
> 
> Reminder this is my first fanfic, so if you have any tips please by, all means tell me, and that goes with critiques, too (please be civil).
> 
> What's your favorite song from Hamilton? (type that done in the comments below)
> 
> Mine probably would be a five-way tie between "You'll be back"," Guns and Ships", "Adams Administration with the cut rap", "Non-Stop", and "What did I Miss?".
> 
> You'll be back for the next continuation.
> 
> ~Jumanji


End file.
